


here in your arms

by sadeity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Falling Out of Love, Gentleness, Heavy Angst, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Short Yuri, Tall Otabek, Time Skips, actually you probably don't need it lmao rip us, alternative universe, does it still qualify?, i think it's too late but whatever, i'm adding tags as i think of them tbh, incredibly gentle and domestic, just bc tall otabek is aesthetic, probably to the point that it's almost ooc, rip your souls, the heartbreak story you didn't know you needed, this story is just otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeity/pseuds/sadeity
Summary: "i don't miss you, i miss being loved."





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which i project my heartbreak onto my favorite characters

yuri's gaze was cast out the window, his thoughts scattering along with the snowflakes pushed by the wind. winter had arrived earlier than expected, and while yuri would usually be concerned about how the weather would affect his grandfather's travel to their home, his worries weren't needed this year.

shuffles from the hall brought yuri back, startling his gaze from the window down to the now cold mug of coffee in his hands. he swallowed heavily before bringing the cup to the sink and running warm water inside to break up the settled liquid at the bottom. the soft shuffles grew louder and yuri sighed unconsciously before he felt arms wrap around his waist, his body being pulled towards a warm chest. 

"did you sleep well?" the voice, coarse with sleep, rumbled from behind yuri. breaths becoming noticeable to his ears as otabek dipped his head towards the crook of his neck. "your bun is falling out, would you like me to fix it for you?" 

yuri shifted slightly, turning the faucet off and facing towards otabek. he took in the slight dark circles underneath the chestnut eyes to the stubble beginning to protrude from otabek's jaw. a small smile drifted across his face as yuri reached up to place his hand onto otabek's cheek, his expression warming when the dark haired man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

"draw a bath for yourself, beka." yuri's voice whispered into the quiet of the room. 

\---

"coming to bed, yura?" otabek asked as he raised himself from the couch. he'd been reading a new book that otabek had bought him and failed to notice that the brunet's show had ended. 

yuri looked down at the pages before folding the bottom left corner and closing the book, setting it on his loveseat. he smiled at the brunet as he turned off the lamp light near the chair, his hand reaching out for the older male's as otabek turned off the tv, the absence of light thrusting the two into darkness. a slight blush spread across yuri's cheeks as otabek tightened his fingers around the blond's, pulling the blond towards him as he made his way towards their bedroom.

the duo made their way towards the bedroom in the dark, yuri laughing lightly as the brunet stubbed his toe against a bookshelf and spewing curses afterwards. as they reached the threshold otabek suddenly kissed the blond, picking him up bridal style and carrying him across the room. yuri whispered half-hearted insults as the brunet pulled him closer, causing the blond's cheeks to deepen their shade of red. 

they fell into each other upon reaching the bed. hands exploring as if they'd just met each other for the first time. an accidental bump of the teeth causing a gentle laugh from the both of them, then creating the desire to try again. touches leaving fragments of tingles that turned into trails of fire. a soft moan falling from the lips of the blond being encouraged by the brunet, they climbed to the top again and again.

afterwards, yuri fell asleep wrapped in warmth; smiling.

\---

the quiet always bothered yuri. 

his thoughts became too loud, rendering him unable to do much except succumb to the multiple feelings and ideas that rose to him in times like these. the only sound breaking the quiet was the small alarm clock resting on the bedside table. the soft ticking sound was distracting, but the blond hardly registered the time as he made out the frame of the man next to him. he bit his lip as he drank in the sight of otabek, teeth sinking deeper as his thoughts began to grow again. nervousness rose in his small frame like butterflies, rising from his stomach to his throat and making it hard to breathe. 

"kiss me." the brunet readjusted himself on the bed before awakening fully. his body turning to look at the blond, confusion resting in his usually complacent expression. he had always been a light sleeper. "please, otabek. kiss me." yuri pleaded, desperation sinking into his voice. he could sense the hesitation in the brunet's movements, but was relieved when his lips were met with his partners.

yuri slid his arms up otabek's shoulders, gripping the skin and pulling the male towards him. his movements were rushed; the hurry evident in them that otabek pulled back from the kiss and searched his face with a worried gaze.

"yura, what is it?" he whispered softly, his hand falling to move a strand of blond hair from yuri's face. "what's got you all worked up?"

the blond curled his head into otabek's chest, his hands tracing patterns up the tan skin. his fingers pressing into the skin at folds around the shoulders, the neck, and the upper back. unease spread through the blond as he searched for something to hold on to; as he tried to find something that would bring it back.

"it's nothing, beka. i just had a bad dream is all." yuri whispered, his eyes clenched shut as he prayed for his voice not to waver. "you can go back to sleep."

the brunet wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling yuri's body against his once again. their legs intertwined, as they had many times before, while otabek pressed a soft kiss to the blond's shoulder. reassurance expressed in the older male's mannerisms; he was always able to portray what he felt without having to say anything. yuri sank into the hold, finding comfort in the body warmth. his limbs relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders, but he was unable to close his eyes and rest.

despite otabek's reassurance and the blond's searching, he hadn't felt anything when touching the brunet.

\---

yuri found himself by the window, his gaze stuck on the remainder of snow that was left. the winter had gone as sudden as it had came, although he doubted it would be the last of the snow that he would be seeing for the year. 

"yuri." his voice called, causing the blond to look away from the window. yuri's gaze dropped from the figure to the luggage next to him, the suitcases and bags stacked neatly. yuri would have laughed at the irony if it weren't for the situation. "yuri," he called again, otabek's voice demanding his attention. 

the blond looked up at the man, his face lacking expression. he turned his gaze back towards the window, his arms dropping from the counter to rest at the sides of his torso. 

"my train leaves soon, yuri." his voice was gentler this time - softer, somehow. yuri remained impassive, his gaze fixated out the window although his attention was trapped in the room. after an uncomfortable pause, otabek continued. "i don't expect you to come with me to the station?" 

yuri hated it, how his voice wavered with emotion, how otabek had meant the sentence to come as a statement but had unwillingly made it a question. he sighed and turned to face the man, this time making eye contact. the beka that had once been full of happiness and life seemed to have died with the winter. his hands were tightened around the handle of one of his suitcases, knuckles white from the pressure applied. his stubble was gone and it seemed as if otabek had even had his hair trimmed. the only noticeable difference were the dark circles. the marks that were once light and barely protruding a shadow on his face now seemed engraved into the skin, the grey-purple color blending into the eye wrinkles he had been forming. yuri noticed otabek's jaw clench and looked away from the man, his right hand reaching upwards to caress his left arm; a defense mechanism that he'd started when he was younger, around the time he'd first met otabek.

"i don't expect you to say anything, yuri." his voice was smoother this time, more even. he'd regained control of his emotions. yuri clutched his hand tighter against his shoulder, trying to make himself visibly smaller as he forced his sight back towards the man. the sight of a small smile shocked him, his eyes widening slightly as otabek gave him a sad and gentle look. "i just wanted to say goodbye. i didn't think it would be right for me to leave without saying anything; afterall, we did live in this house together for several years."

otabek zipped his coat up higher, covering his exposed neck, and readjusted the backpack on his shoulders. "i should be going, my train leaves soon." he started towards the door, pausing to brush a soft kiss along the side of yuri's cheek before placing his hand on the doorknob.

"goodbye, yura." there was a slight gust of wind that slipped inside followed by the jingle of the windchime from the front porch, and then the door shut.

the quiet engulfed him. yuri found himself frozen in place; his hand resting slightly above his left elbow, his cheek slightly burning where otabek had kissed him. he turned slowly towards the door, noticing the house key on the kitchen counter; the now lone coffee cup by the machine.

he hadn't realized how quiet the house was without the usual background noise from otabek being there. yuri walked from the kitchen into the living room. pictures were missing, the ones he had put up of otabek and his family. 

there was only one toothbrush by the bathroom sink, one towel by the bathtub. yuri paused outside the bedroom door, his hand resting on the doorknob trembling slightly. the house was too quiet - almost to the point that a sharp ringing reverberated in the hall.

he pushed the door open slowly, his heart heavy as he leaned against the door frame. the dressers were closed, the closet door shut; one side of the room slightly messy and the other abnormally clean. yuri swallowed slowly as he made his way towards the bed, his hand running along the edge of the comforter before sitting down, his gaze falling towards the picture frame resting next to an alarm clock on the bedside table. 

it had been taken unknowingly during their trip to hasetsu to visit yuuri and viktor. otabek had his hand up to caress the side of yuri's face, a small smile to contrast the scowl and light blush across the blond's cheeks, the cherry blossom petals whirling around the two.

yuri gasped audibly, falling back onto the bed and hugging his knees towards his chest. his cheeks became damp from tears as he curled further towards himself in sorrow. the grief wrecked his frame and apologies ran through his mind, sorry's for not trying hard enough, for not holding otabek's hand enough, for focusing on himself instead of the brunet.

sorry's for falling out of love. 

"goodbye, beka."


End file.
